


Alphie

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't call me that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphie

“Alphie?”

“Shut up.”

Fitz was smirking at him, like he’d made up the greatest punchline ever. Mack grumbled, but really if he could get Fitz’s eyes to twinkle like that, he could tease as much as he wanted.

“Your mother calls you Alphie.”

“Yeah, but you won’t cause that’s not my name. It’s Mack. So don’t you dare-“

“That’s adorable. Alphie.”

“C’mon man. I let you talk to my mom. Leave me alone.”

“But I like Alphie.”

“You seriously want to call me by my mom’s pet name?”

Fitz’s smile faltered. “Good point. Maybe not.”

“I always hated Alphie.”

“Why doesn’t she call you Mack then?”

“She says I don’t get a say because it’s her name for me, not mine.”

“I love your mother.”

“You’re an ass,” Mack teased, shoving his head playfully. Fitz shoved him back, but couldn’t budge him.

“Aw, I’m sorry Alphie.”

“I swear to God, Fitz…”

Fitz wrapped his arms around his waist. “Don’t be mad, Alphie.”

Mack rolled his eyes, but he really wasn’t bothered because Fitz was being cheerful. “You better not tell anyone.”

“I promise. Alphie.”

Mack made to tickle him threateningly, which had Fitz dashing away from him. Mack chased him around the lab, keeping well away from the expensive equipment. Mack wanted to keep that cheeky grin on Fitz’s face as long as possible.


End file.
